


Lonashipping Drabbles

by HnngWorthy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HnngWorthy/pseuds/HnngWorthy
Summary: A few Lonashipping oneshots/drabbles all compiled into this not-so-giant playlist. This playlist will range from mushy romance songs, sad breakup songs and everything else in between!





	1. God Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Song: God Knows  
> Artist: Aya Hirano
> 
> Disclaimer: In some weird timeline, I own the rights to all these songs and Pokemon. Unfortunately, in this timeline, I don't. Hence why I have to type out this disclaimer.

** God Knows **

There she was, on stage playing her guitar. She was up there with a few of the female Trial Captains, each playing an instrument of their own. They decided to perform a song at Iki Town's festival.

In a surprising turn of events, it seems as if the entire Alola Region was there celebrating. The blonde male scoffed and made his way towards the middle of the crowd. To say the least, he is not a huge fan of crowds, never has been.

Ignoring the cheers and claps of the crowd, Gladion shifted his entire focus on Moon. He never heard this song before and could have sworn that she written the lyrics herself. As she kept on singing, he couldn't help but think that she had written this song specifically for him.

 _"The way you're standing there,_  
_I feel as though we're almost one again,_  
_and yet, we're miles apart in time._  
_Beneath the pale blue moon,_  
_I see your eyes are glistening with so much love!_  
_It's tearing you apart to be here! "_

As she sung the chorus one last time, he noticed a twinkle in the girl's eyes as she looked straight at him as she kept on singing and playing until the song was over. At that small moment, it was as if they made a connection with each other, like they were the only ones at the festival and that it was just a shared moment between them.

Once they finished performing, the crowd immediately erupted into screams and applause, louder than the one before. The two blinked, instantly getting pulled back into reality. She tore her gaze away from the blonde and looked at rest of the cheering crowd. A huge grin formed on her lips as she called on over the captains, all of them taking a bow.

The blonde, not bothering to move away from his spot, gave her a smile of his own. A genuine smile, to be specific.

God bless him because there are no words to describe how much he loves this girl.


	2. Yobanashi Deceive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Yobanashi Deceive  
> Artist: IA
> 
> Disclaimer: Hi, yes. I double checked again and yup, I don't own Pokemon. To add onto that, I also don't own Kagerou Project.

** Yobanashi Deceive **

Gladion and Moon became friends after the events of the "Ultra Space Incident", an incident in which his mother fused herself with a Nihilego. With his mother and little sister gone to Kanto in order to find a cure, he has been stuck as Aether's "Acting President" until their return. Ever since then, the girl constantly made visits to Aether, often helping out the foundation as much as she can. From there, the blonde took a certain interest in the girl, wanting to know more about her.

Before he would get lost in thought, a deep and raspy voice invaded his thoughts. **'Do you like her?'**  it asked him.

_'Why the hell are you here?!'_

It was the monster deep inside him. The one who kept telling him to lie. Ever since he was a little boy, he always had to put up a facade in order to impress those of the higher class, no thanks to his mother. Every move he made and every word he said... they were all lies. The only people who could see through him were his sister and his mother, much to the latter's dismay. Everyone else? They believed in his lies easily. Even Guzma and Plumeria of Team Skull.

**'It's a simple question, Gladion.'**

_'No, I do not.'_

**'Is that another lie?'**

_'No, it's the truth.'_

**'Oh my god, you're underhanded!'**  The voice inside his head began to laugh maniacally. In a matter of seconds, the laughter kept on getting louder and louder, loud enough for it to echo throughout his head.

_'Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!'_

The blonde felt his eyes sting and his hand beginning to shake violently. He takes his other hand to grip his wrist. He looked down at the ground, not hearing the light footsteps that came closer to him.

"Gladion?"

He looked up and stood still in fear, like a Deerling in headlights. It took him a few seconds to notice that the girl was in front of him, worry was evident all over her face and body.

"Moon... ?"

"Y-Your hand is shaking... a-are you okay... ?!" she asked, her eyes filled with worry and her body hesitating to touch him.

_'No... I'm not! Moon... please... help me... I hate this... I don't want to lie anymore...'_

As if by instinct, the blonde stood up straight, trying to shake away any fear and other negative thoughts out of him.

"Don't worry, Moon. I'm fine."

Attempting to crack a small grin at her, she simply frowns and nods her head once. As she turned around and walked away, he heard the voice in his head again.

**'Look at you. You're just a liar who cannot be saved.'**


	3. I LOVE YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I LOVE YOU  
> Artist: 2NE1
> 
> Disclaimer: Every single time I type out one of these little disclaimers, the harsh reality sinks in... the harsh reality being that I will NEVER own Pokemon and that 2NE1 disbanded.

** I LOVE YOU **

It has been almost 4 years since the whole family shenanigans happened in Aether and in Ultra Space. Once Lusamine and Lillie came back from Kanto, Gladion finally had the freedom to do whatever he wanted, and of course, he happened to spend that time with Alola's very first Champion, Moon.

Truth be told, Moon was ecstatic when she received a phone call from Gladion, asking her if she wanted to spend the day with him. The excitement in her voice was an obvious hint that she was into him. As the years passed by, she felt herself falling more and more for him.

In Moon's perspective, puberty did him well. He ditched his ripped black sweater and was instead wearing a leather jacket with Silvally's face sewn at the back. He also ditched his red converse and was wearing black boots with buckles. He had a tall and lean built and he decided to grow out his hair, his blond hair now tied up into a small ponytail.

However, because of this, that means Gladion attracted unwanted attention from other female Trainers, which left a pang of jealousy in Moon. She did not consider herself to be drop dead gorgeous and she could not even recall a time where a guy took a second glance at her. The jealousy eventually consumed her and constantly left her thinking that Gladion would start dating one of them and eventually leave her behind.

Moon flopped onto her bed, covered her eyes with her hands and let out a loud groan. Whenever she thought about Gladion, she could not help but feel her heart beat rapidly against her chest and her cheeks aching from scrunching up her blushing face. It certainly did not help that the first image that pops into her head is him and his stupid, charming smile.

"I love you..."


End file.
